Izad's Treasure
|type = Stros M'Kai Quests |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Izad's Treasure is a quest available in . Captain Izad has buried a chest containing a spade and a note, claiming that he has hidden a booty somewhere on Stros M'Kai. The Vestige must prove themselves clever enough, follow the clues, and claim the rewards. Background I dug up a chest by the shipwreck near Saintsport. It contained a shovel and directions written by a Captain Izad. It supposedly contains clues to a treasure buried on Stros M'Kai. Quick walkthrough #Read the Sealed Letter. (Ship at the very far south of the island.) #Find the Start of the Trail. (Lighthouse above Saintsport.) #Find the Warrior . (From the Port Hunding Wayshrine go directly North-West.) #Run directly South from the statue. #Find the Island of Iron Faces. (Middle island in the gulf) #Find the Stone Ship. (From the Saintsport Wayshrine follow the coast West until you reach 3 piles of rocks with crosses on them.) #Dig Up the Buried Treasure (Dig in the disturbed soil areas that are marked.) #Complete the quest Walkthrough The quest is initiated once a buried chest is opened at the base of a wrecked vessel in the Southwest corner of Stros M'Kai. Inside, the Vestige finds a spade and a note left by the Captain Izad. Stand atop Saintsport's star And spy the eternal sentinel Skirt its gate to reach the shrine Northwest stands the warrior Walk forty-five paces south Leftward palms frame the sight Of the island of iron faces Follow the rocky finger Through the broken ship Find the stone ship at anchor Riches lie under leaves in its port. Following the clues Once the note is read, the Vestige must solve the clues to find the treasure left behind by the Captain. *"Saintsport's star" hints the lighthouse North of Saintsport. To finish the step, the Vestige must climb up to the beacon. *North of lighthouse "eternal sentinel" and its gate can be seen - the large stone statue overlooking the Port Hunding. Taking the Western path around it the "shrine" - Port Hunding Wayshrine can be seen, past it they must find a statue of the "warrior." *After finding the "warrior" they must go back Southeast are stone pillars on it, turn to the eastern coast and find the small island in-between the previously visited lighthouse and the "eternal sentinel." *From there, the Vestige must follow the "rocky fingers" - a series of small cliffs in southwest Stros M'Kai, and through another wreck until the western coast of the island. *North of the coastline stands a large cliff, in it a tiny bay can be found. The Vestige must swim towards it, on the land inside a bit of disturbed soil can be found. Upon interacting with the soil, they will dig up a buried treasure, just a little bit North of the place, where the quest can be started. There are four locations marked on the map; pick one of them. Rewards *91–377 Gallery The Stone Ship.png|The Stone Ship Izad'sTreasureMap.png|Locations Izad'sTreasureMap2.png|Locations Bugs * Despite picking up and using the spade, it may never show up in the inventory. ru:Сокровище Изада (квест) fr:Le trésor d'Izad Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Stros M'Kai Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Stros M'Kai Side Quests